sw_sosfandomcom-20200213-history
Darik Shertana
|birth= |death= on |species= |gender=Male |height=5'10" |hair=Blond |eyes=Green |era= |affiliation= *Shertana family * * * * Clan }} Darik Shertana was a , whom operated in the . He was once a officer for several years, before his wanton killing of a dangerous captive in custody. Following this very much illegal act, he abandoned his station, and headed offworld. Not having any other skills, besides previous experience as a law enforcer, and being an notorious outlaw Darik found it challenging to get any lucrative and legitimate work. Sooner than later, thing would turn around for the young man, as he was turned-on to the profession of mercenarie work. Most notably, the possible career of a bounty hunter. Biography Early Years Darik Shertana grew up in relative poverty in the slum of . His father, a conscripted off-world temporary worker, was a poorly-paid in district. His mother had left the pair when he was but a few weeks old. Life for Darikw as wild in those pre-teen years. While his father worked hard to provide for his only son, Darik played on the dangerous city streets of . He became a hoodlum, running around causing mischief, but nothing too serious. This all changed when his father decided to teach Darik teh trade,e ven though he had always said he didn't want the life of a working man for his son. By the age of 12, he was working with his father one night in one of the many factories they were sent to, when suddenly disaster struck. A went off and killed several workers and stopped production down completely. In the rubble laid his father, dying, as he watch the terrorist escape. They would lock eyes, examining each otehr for a few short moments before the arrived. It would be a face Darik would not soon forget. It was that day he found solace in the arms of a CSF officer by the name of Solan Bindree. Solana, was a beautiful, yet infertile woman whom had always desired a child of her own. She opted to take in the young Darik. It would be here that Darik would grrow to idolize his single mother. A law enforcer, whom had all the traits he wished he could have. Honor, inegrity, and a penchant for justice. Young Adulthood and joining the Force For several years Darik lived every young boy's dream, he was spoiled rotten by his adopted mother. He lived in a safe, quiet part of the far away from the slums he was raised in. By , he had become quite a promising young man, but he still struggled with inner-demons. He was often prone to nightmares about his father's death, even up until his late-teens. He could not get the image of the man out of his head, and desperately desired vindication for the killing. If not just for his father, but the other innocent casualties of the cowardice action he had seen all those years ago. He learned to put these feeling in the back of his mind, bottle them up, and suppress the urge to track down this scoundrel. He figured joining the CSF would be a way to keep his bloodlust in check. So he did just that on his 19th birthday. He underwent basic training and in a relatively short time, came out a cadet. Through the next few years, he rose through the ranks fast, making his "mother" very proud. He strove to join the , and in he was promoted into the elite unit. That was the epitome of succes for teh officer. He had finally felt like he made his father proud that day, too. Submission to Sin & Rogue-Status In the early months of . When tehy arrived they were ambushed, and a bloddy firefight ensued. Several of his squadmates were injured, and the same could be said for their attackers. In the crowd of bodies Darik found what looked liek to be the man of his nightmares, aged and wrinkled. Consumed with anger, he began to wail on the man cursing him and yelling question about night all those eyars ago. In the end he whispered that it was collateral damae, over a trivial trade dispute, and that they were just doing their job as . At that moment, Darik pulled out his pistol and shot the man out of pure hatred, unaware that he had just shot an unarmed prisoner in view of his wounded men and recently arrived backup. Darik fled as fast as he could outrunning his former comrades, he was cornered and had to make a decision. Before they could fire on him, he took several pre-emptive shotskilling two officers and wounding the other three. He was now a marked man. However, through sheer will he managed to secure a charter a flight off-world and headed outward where noone would know of his crimes. His fall into near-villiany was well on it's way. While he hopped from system to sytem looking for work from world to world, he began to work as a freelance bounty hunter, only picking targets he deemed that deserved to die. As he played the hand of judgement, he became less picky about their crimes and tresspasses, and was merely looking for the next credit and the next hot meal. Exclusive Hitman for the Black Sun In , Darik began doing several critical missions for the . Working for the Hutts Around , he was referred to {{sw by the black sun His Demise at Jabba's Palace Category: Criminals Category:Bounty Hunters